The Fables
The Fables, also known as The Fabulous Fables, was a country group from the 1970s from Dayton, Tennessee. The group's lineup changed a lot, often changing by the tour. The band featured guitarists such as Glen Long and Bobby Beard. The consistent member, the band's leader, and main vocalist was Benny Daniels. Formation and Decline Not much is known about the formation of The Fables, but it was formed by Benny Daniels, Bobby Beard, and possibly Glen Long at some point in the late 1960s or early 1970s. The band is best known for its performance on "To Tell The Truth". Glen Long left the group in the late 1970s, causing the fall of the group. Not much is known from that point on, except for a reunion between Benny Daniels and Bobby Beard in 2013. Lineup The Fables had many lineups. Listed below is the members to play in the band. Benny Daniels (vocalist) Glen Long (Guitar) Bobby Beard (Guitar) Jerry "Jug" Standifer (Bass) Perry Massingale (Violin) Carson Langston (Drummer) Will The Real Broken Heart Stand Up "Will The Real Broken Heart Stand Up" was a Fables song written by Benny Daniels and Bobby Beard. The song was written about the hit game show, To Tell The Truth. In 1974, the band performed the song on the show, making their debut on national television. Shortly after, The Fables toured to Canada, where they became very popular. The Glen Long Era After the tour of Canada, Bobby Beard either quit or was fired; Benny Daniels has not stated the true reason. The Fables were then desperately needing a guitarist, and ended their search after finding Glen Long. Glen Long is not the most remembered Fables guitarist, but most memorable to many. Once The Fables hired Glen, they returned to Canada, leading to another successful tour. After that, The Fables never returned to Canada. Breakup Shortly after Glen's tour of Canada, he quit to get married, but his marriage failed. After Glen went off the seek a solo project and eventually, another band. Glen's departure led The Fables to quit. Benny Daniels moved to Georgia, so that left the band without a front-man or guitarist. The band shied away, and wasn't heard from again for years. The Singing Eternals In the late 90s, Bobby Beard and Carson Langston joined to create the gospel band, The Singing Eternals. This is considered by some the Fables reunion. Even if Benny Daniels and Glen weren't involved, great talent filled their shoes. Just as The Fables before them, The Singing Eternals performed on TV as well. In the early 2000s, Bobby Beard wanted a solo career, and Carson Langston died, leading to the decline of The Singing Eternals. Masen and the Old Folks Glen Long toured for years, until he was asked by Masen Cheeks to form a country music super group with Audrey Burton from the East Tennessee Country Music Playhouse lineup. After agreeing, Audrey's husband, Larry Burton, was brought on board, forming Masen and the Old Folks They started in 2013, and toured until 2015, just after Masen Cheeks announced a new project. Audrey announced a solo album as well, and Larry was brought in for that, leaving the Old Folks dead. Masen and the Old Folks are now releasing a greatest hits album, and may do a farewell tour. Reunion After Benny Daniels' solo project and TV show, many assume him retired. Glen Long is now free from Masen and the Old Folks. Bobby Beard is now struggling with his solo project. With all this and the fact that Benny Daniels and Bobby Beard reunited in 2013, some have seen the potential for a Fables reunion album and/or tour. This may seem likely, but only three surviving members remain, making it hard to find proper replacements. Some assume that they could come from The Singing Eternals, but nothing is certain. Masen Cheeks Co. and Benny Daniels would likely have to combine if this were to happen. Legacy The Fables and The Singing Eternals have left a great mark on music history, especially in south-eastern USA and Canada. They will be remembered as country and gospel greats long after they're gone. Category:American country musical groups